"El Salsafiore" Man
"El Salsafiore" Man (known as Del Rio) is a human character seen in many episodes. He is mostly seen on posters, CD covers and pictures. Appearance "El Salsafiore" Man wears a green coat and a purple and yellow necktie. He sings Hage Hage. He has an abnormal smile. Episode Appearances Season 1 *French Fries: This episode was Del Rio's first appearance. He appears on a French cookbook as French chef and he appears again on TV before the cockroaches steal Oggy's plate of french fries. *It's Been A Hard Days Noise: This episode was Del Rio's major appearance. He was appeared in a album and Oggy play the Music and make Dee Dee shocked to fall in the speakers, walks and shake by saying Hage Hage five times. *A Tip for the Road: He appeared on the buildings and the poster in the police station. *A Night at the Opera: He appears in the practice/training room, before Oggy finds his cousin Jack singing in the Opera. Season 2 *Crazy Shopping: He was appeared in 2 times first in the commercial Ad second in the bottle shopping whlist Oggy enters the Super Shop. *Hip Hip Hip Hypnoses: He was appeared in the Torned Poster in the bricked wall near the bank and the wooden wall near the trash box. But, in the torned poster, there was a word "REX". He appear again while the Police didn't see Oggy stealing money and hiding and above the pharmacy before Oggy was play Torro with the Cars. *My Beautiful Prison: Same as above. This time Oggy robbes the bank. *The Wonder Whistle: He was appeared in the poster near the Olympic Indoor's Swimming Pool and the Banner in the Football Stadium. *Face Off: He was appeared in the buildings repeatedly. *Penalty Shot: He was appeared in the aqua banner Before the guy kicks the ball. Season 3 *Abandoned Cockroaches: He was appeared on the poster in the convenience store's side automatic door in the Convience Store at the Gas Station before Oggy, Joey, Dee Dee and Marky goes in and cousin Jack filled Oggy's Volkswagen with Gas and the Cockroaches hacked plenty of potato chips. *The Fugitive: The word El Salsafiore is appeared in the some stores during Inspector chased Oggy. *The Ancestor: He was appeared in the tag while the wild cat eater see Oggy turning him into a sausage. *To Serve and Protect: He appeared in a poster example of how to be a muscular man with eyes being covered by sunglasses and wearing shorts only. *Formula 1: The words El Salsafiore appeared in the banner And he was appeared in the snackstore as a poster. Season 4 *Airship House: He appears on several billboards in Animville. *Run, Olivia, Run: Same as above, but there are El Salsafiore billboards without his face. *The Kitchen Boy: He appeared in Restaurants wall. Season 6 * Crazy Driving!:He appeared on the buildings and the poster in the police station. * Soccer Fever:He was appeared in the aqua banner Before the guy kicks the ball. * Oggy's Brand New Face:He was appeared in the buildings repeatedly. * A Unwanted Customer:He was appeared in 2 times first in the commercial Ad second in the bottle shopping whlist Oggy enters the Super Shop. * Whistle Power:He was appeared in the poster near the Olympic Indoor's Swimming Pool and the Banner in the Football Stadium. Season 7 * Oggy's French Fries:He appears on a French cookbook as French chef and he appears again on TV before the cockroaches steal Oggy's plate of french fries. * Hard Day for Oggy: This episode was Del Rio's major appearance. He was appeared in a album and Oggy play the Music and make Dee Dee shocked to fall in the speakers, walks and shake by saying Hage Hage five times. * Oggy At The Opera: He appears in the practice/training room, before Oggy finds his cousin Jack singing in the Opera. * Well Guarded Gold: Same as above. This time Oggy robbes the bank. * Marky's Magic Hypno: He was appeared in the Torned Poster in the bricked wall near the bank and the wooden wall near the trash box. But, in the torned poster, there was a word "REX". He appear again while the Police didn't see Oggy stealing money and hiding and above the pharmacy before Oggy was play Torro with the Cars. Trivia *Del Rio's pictured in many episodes. *Del Rio has abnormal smile. *Del Rio is the only charatcer to not be animated. *Del Rio's voice similar to Alberto Del Rio's personal ring announcer, Ricardo Rodriguez from WWE. *El Salsafiore is a Spanish word meaning The Salsafiore. Hinting that his name is Salsafiore. *Del Rio appeared in a store was saying number 3. *Del Rio also appeared at several billboards in Animville again in Season 4. es:El Salsafiore Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Fan-Named Characters